The Sohma Prophecy
by kitty-inu-lvr22
Summary: Akito beckons for Tohru...but what will happen when he requests for her to join Shigure and Ayame in a little bout of play? Interesting plot...ch 6 posted!
1. Transport

-1**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruba or any of the characters. I just like to play around with them

Here's the gist: I like feudal Japan, something like the Heian Period, roughly 794-1191 A.D. It'll be the zodiac characters, but with a small twist. It might resemble a bit of Inuyasha, but not quite so long and inappropriate (don't get me wrong, I love Inuyasha--my first favorite anime). Not sure on the pairings just yet, but we'll see! (I definitely want to do some yaoi...a writer's challenge)

Chapter 1:

"Tohru!" A girl with dark, springy curls yelled down the hall.

"Hana, what's up?" replied Tohru.

Darkly, she stated, "It's your mother...something has happened." The expression of dread crept up on Torhu's soft features. _What could it be?_ she thought, running though the halls and down the stairs. _I forgot to tell her to be safe._ The sickness in her stomach churned as she took in the potential fear of her mother's disposition.

Tohru woke with a start. _That's right, it's been so long since she died. The words Hana spoke to me still ring in my ears._

She pushed her covers down and stood up from her futon. Her tent held together for another night. Grabbing a bag of her morning toiletries, she headed down to the local pond and began washing up. _Something has happened..._ She shook her head. Slowly, she trudged back up the hill to her "home" and changed for school.

_I need something new to happen in my life, _she thought. _I'll take a different path to school today, just to keep things interesting. _

Heading south, instead out southeast, she quickly came upon a clearing where an old house sat. It was completely in ruin. She couldn't contain her curiosity, so she investigated the remains. A foreboding feeling was associated with place, sending shivers up her spine. Yet, at the same time, she felt a sense of life within the decay. Scattered on what remained of the floor where small stones painted with animal shapes. _Ha, these are the Chinese zodiac animals. They're so cute!_ She picked up a few of them, relishing the their cool touch. _Where's the cat? Right, he was never part of the zodiac. _She picked up the rest of them and placed them in her bag.

As she turned to leave, she caught the glint of something in the near distance. She stooped and picked up the pebble that had the cat painted on it. This stone, however, was fiery hot. She dropped it instantly, but not before a gust of wind came howling upon her. You could see fear in her eyes. _What's happening?_ She covered her eyes and sunk to the ground, cradling her soft underside.

Abruptly, the wind stopped. Everything became quiet. She looked up. _Well, everything _looks _the same. _She stood and looked down at her feet. The cat stone was gone. Bewildered, she looked around her and encountered an astonishing sight. The old house sat perfectly anew, with manicured gardens on the left side.

_What's going on here? What just happened? _She took a step towards the front of the house. A door slid open and a young, tall and slender man stepped out. He was wearing a traditional Japanese haori, the under one was green and the over one was blue. His grey tresses hung limply around his handsomely defined face.

Torhu blushed at this sight and swallowed. "Well hello, miss," he said casually, smiling brightly and causing Torhu to blush deeper.

"Hello...uh, my name is Torhu Honda," she stated while bowing slightly. When she looked up again, he was standing a few feet from her. She blushed harder.

"It is very nice to meet you, Miss Honda. My name is Yuki Sohma. I see that you have arrived, finally." _Arrived? Finally? _she thought. _How is this possible? He looks like something out of feudal Japan --and he was expecting me? _"Are you hungry?"

"Uh, well...I don't really know what just happened," she said, scratching the back of her head. He tilted his head at her and smiled.

"Come inside and I shall explain."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you see, Miss Honda, we've been waiting for you to pick up that stone," Yuki explained, alternating conversation and sipping tea. "The head of our family has been told a prophecy, stating that the Sohma curse will be broken by one girl alone. I don't know the details, but the stone has decidedly chosen you to be the One."

Tohru nodded, taking every word in. _This doesn't really make sense, but it does at the same time. How was it possible for me to transport time? What is the curse he speaks of?_ She turned her attention to the mug that was sitting on the short table. "What is the curse?" She looked up into Yuki's longing gaze. Her cheeks flushed and she fiddled with her skirt. "I mean, what does it have to do with me?"

"Those cursed with the vengeful zodiac spirits turn into those animals when we either hug someone of the opposite sex or if our bodies become weak. But, you are different. Right now, those spirits seemed to have waned upon your arrival. Here, let me demonstrate." Before Tohru realized it, she was in the arms of the slender Yuki.

"Oh..." she gasped as he squeezed her gently. He was so warm and smelled so manly. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I would have changed just now if it weren't for you. Something about you fulfills that prophecy." Yuki rose, leaving a slack jawed Tohru looking up.

"It's getting late, I should make dinner." Yuki thought, and then doubled back. "Do you like onigiri? It's about all I can make without burning," he chuckled in a princely manner.

After dinner, Yuki set out a futon on the tatami mats. "This should suit you for tonight. I hope you don't mind sleeping in my room. It retains the warmth a bit more than down here."

"Oh no really, I'll be fine. You don't have to go through so much trouble," Tohru pleaded. "Please don't make such exceptions for me."

Yuki smiled. His proximity to Tohru was just enough so she could hear his steady breathing. "Please, it would honor me if you slept here. If you are afraid of anything, I will be close by." He bowed to her as he exited the room. Tohru assessed the room. _Very simple. It reminds me of my tent, the closest thing I have to "home." _She put on a kimono and snuggled under the covers. _He says it's warm up here, but I'm still freezing. _Her heavy lids sank and she was dozing before long.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki sat, listening outside of his bedroom door. _The One to break the curse. I didn't imagine that she'd be so cute. _A draft flew up the stairs. He pulled his haori up further on his shoulders. _Perhaps she might be too cold. _

Standing, Yuki pulled open his bedroom door slowly. He crept over to Tohru and lifted her hand. _Her hand is so cold. _Yuki felt her soft cheeks, and he blushed. They too, were cold. He slid off his top haori and settled onto the futon. _This is just to keep her warm tonight, _he thought. His cheeks burned red as he shifted under the covers. Tohru rolled towards him and he froze. His purple eyes snapped wide open. His heart beat quickened and hammered in his chest. She made a soft, sleepy groan and snuggled into the pillow. Yuki loosened the grip he had on his muscles and relaxed. _I should take advantage of things I couldn't normally do. _

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get into it. I just wanted to set the mood, get the characters started, etc. Please review if you want ch2. There should be some fun stuff starting. As of now, no known pairings...I can do requests!


	2. Sweet Musings

Top of Form 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruba or any of the characters. I just like to play around with them (and I DO mean play)

Chapter 2:

"Mph..." Torhu grumbled as her eyes fluttered open. The sun cascaded in through the window and momentarily blinded her. She attempted to sit up, but found herself constrained. _What's going on? _Her eyes adjusted to the sunlight and she realized what held her firm--it was the handsome Yuki.

"Ah..uh...Yuki?" She stammered, blushing furiously. He shifted his body next to her and tightened his grip around her waist. Torhu just lay there, awed at his serene face. "Yuki?" He responded by opening his eyes slightly. They snapped open and his cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson.

He rose too abruptly and began apologizing for being in her futon. He smiled, "I don't know what came over me, really. I've just never been able to be so close to a girl before, that wasn't a Sohma. Plus, you were really cold last night." His disheveled hair framed his face picturesquely.

"It's okay, really!" Tohru blushed and bowed. _I haven't been embraced by anyone since mama died. _Being naturally Torhu, she said, "So, what would you like for breakfast?"

Yuki was taken aback, and confessed that he liked miso soup.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a wonderful breakfast, Miss Tohru." Yuki set down his chopsticks and gazed outside the open shoji doors. Quietly, he rose and fluttered to the opening. _Crack! _the sound of knuckles echoed in the quiet room.

"Ha, didn't think I'd find you home now, ya damn Rat!" Another tall, well proportioned man stood next to Yuki. "I'm so gonna beat your ass today!"

"Ah yes, the stupid Cat. You really don't have any manners. Didn't you see that I had company?" Yuki turned to face Tohru. The orange haired man looked down at the short table. A tinge of pink came to his cheeks. "This is Miss Tohru Honda--The One," explained Yuki.

"Uh, very nice to meet you. Are you part of the Zodiac too?" Torhu smiled gaily. The Cat turned his back on her.

"Yeah, so what of it? Who cares if you're the One. I came here to beat that damn Yuki!" His fists clenched and his back arched. "Say your prayers--" _Smack. Bang...thud. _The Cat hit the ground in an identifiable heap.

"Forgive Kyo, he'd rather fight with Yuki than carry on a conversation with such a _lovely _ young lady." The man smiled lecherously. He was taller than the other two and appeared to be older. "My name is Shigure, and that's Kyo." The heap began moving and slowly stood.

"I'm so pleased to meet you, My name is To--"

"Miss Tohru Honda. Yes, we've been waiting for you," Shigure said, cutting her off. Shigure sidled close to her and kneeled. "Now, how old are you, my dear?"

"Uh..." Torhu started.

"Leave her alone, you pervert!" Yuki and Kyo said in concert. Stunned, they both blushed. Yuki continued, "Why are you here, Shigure?"

"Well, just like Kyo here, I wanted to see the chosen one for myself." Tohru fidgeted with her kimono. _Why am I getting so much attention? Everything is happening so fast._ "I also suggest you take her to see Akito soon. You wouldn't want to make him angry, Yuki." Torhu looked into Yuki's eyes. A sense of fear and pain crossed her mind as she looked into his violet orbs. Yuki nodded. "Well, I must get back to my writing...you know how my fans want more!" Shigure laughed to himself and scooted out the front door. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Tohru!" he called as he shut the door.

"I'm leaving...I'm going to my master's place tonight. I'm gonna beat you soon, ya damn Rat, so don't go anywhere!" Kyo walked stiff spined out the door, slamming it in a huff.

Yuki sighed. "I apologize for all of that. Your presence here has created an uproar." _He really _is _like a prince, _Tohru mused. She cleared the table and began filling the sink with stream water. _Who is Akito? Is he like the head of the household? _A warm hand slid around the front of her waist. _Wha-?_

(What Yuki was doing/thinking simultaneously)

Yuki couldn't take having such a lovely girl alone in his house. _That damn Shigure, always the pervert. But, she _is_ very easy on the eyes. _He blushed, and decided it ought to be now. _Who knows what Akito might do to her if I take her to the main house. _Painful memories came cascading into Yuki's musings. He shuddered. _I've been waiting for her for so long. I just want someone to touch me, without inflicting pain. _Taking purposeful strides, he entered the "kitchen" and began pulling Torhu into a powerful embrace. _She didn't resist me, _he thought. A tear began in the corner of his eye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's been an entire week since I turned up here. Who knew I'd be living in 9th century Japan with an attractive man...a member of the Zodiac, no less. _During that week, Torhu began to learn about the Sohma curse. But more importantly, she was able to learn more about the mysterious Yuki. _He smiles, but I just feel like there is a battle raging in his body. _

"Tohru." She glanced up from her thoughts. She was sitting on the porch, wrapped in Heian Period garb. To keep from drawing too much attention to herself, she started wearing her hair in a loose bun. "Would you like to help me tend the garden?" Yuki offered. _I hope I didn't scare her with my affections. _He was pleased when the look on her face expressed utter delight.

They headed outside to the front garden and began pulling weeds. "So, what's it like in your era?" Torhu momentarily stopped pulling weeds to look at Yuki. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Well, it's quite different, actually. We only wear these clothes during weddings and special occasions," she smiled. "We also have things like paved roads and toilets that actually flush!" Yuki looked at her bewildered. _Oh right, he wouldn't know what indoor plumbing is. _"Hehe, it's just really different--but I like it here. It's so quiet." Torhu held a bunch of weeds to her chest and gazed starry-eyed into the distance. Yuki took in her sight, so fresh and invigorating. He moved back to his work, trying to concentrate, so as not to pull out the vegetables.

"I think that looks good," replied Yuki, admiring their work. Torhu stood too quickly and got lightheaded. _I...think I got up too fast._ She began tumbling back down to the earth, but her rear never collided with it. Instead, she found herself straddling above Yuki.

"Oh, are you okay? I...I'm sorry I'm so clumsy!" she stuttered and blushed. She looked at Yuki. The look her gave was alluring.

He twisted his fingers in the hairs that escaped her bun. "You really are lovely, Miss Honda." Her cheeks were ablaze as she could feel his warm breath on her lips. _Oh...he's so..._ His lips connected with hers before she registered him leaning up to her. The kiss was simply beautiful--and chaste. "Please, stay with me," Yuki pleaded, twining his fingers even more. His fingertips brushed her cheek and she blushed like a true maiden. Tohru was speechless. _I will stay here...so long as I can break your curse. All of you deserve a simple life. _She sniffled and looked down at him. His grey tresses sprawled out in a halo. Torhu resisted the urge to touch his sleek face.

"I will break your curse, Yuki." Torhu stood and looked down at the Prince. _I don't want you to live in fear or with pain, Yuki. _He stood and brushed the dirt from his haori. _I want you to be happy..._

A/N: okay, more teasers. I just want to get the introductions established. It won't take this long later to get into the story characters. From this point on, I will assume that Torhu has met the other Zodiac members (Hatori, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Ayame, Ritsu). These are the only characters I know so far from reading the manga and watching the anime (up to vol. 7).

I'm keeping the sexy stuff simple for now...if you want more, let me know what pairings you guys want soon. Otherwise, I'll just pick my favorites

Please review if you want ch 3 posted soon. Any other suggestions are welcome! Thanks for those who reviewed (my first story didn't do so hot :P)


	3. Deflower?

-1**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruba or any of the characters. I just like to play around with them (and I DO mean play)

Chapter 3:

"Yuki? Yuki, please wake up," Tohru called to his upstairs bedroom. Worry creased her brow. Yuki had been sick with a fever for two days--she didn't know what to do. A young man with white and black hair stood next to her. He looked thoroughly annoyed.

"I'll go wake him up." A smirk crossed his face as Torhu nodded. _I know what will wake you up, Rat. _The boy crept up the stairs, hands enclosed tightly in the sleeves of his grey and black haori. He paused to knock the door, but then lowered his hand. Slowly, he slid open the door to find Yuki lying on a futon, surrounded by charms and a water basin. Yuki tossed restlessly from side to side. The young man blushed as he watched. _I'm here, my sweet, _he thought. He pushed down the covers and found Yuki to be covered in sweat. He loosened the sweat soaked haori and exposed Yuki's milky smooth chest.

_The temptation is killing me..._ The black and white haired boy succumbed to his desires and began softly kissing the salty, creamy skin. A moan escaped his lips as he felt fingers going through his hair. _Oh Yuki, I've missed your body. _Those same fingers tightened and pulled the boy's head back. "Hatsuharu...I told you that I can no longer return your affections," Yuki stated, solemnly. "Not after what Akito did to me." Yuki pushed himself up and covered his chest with his haori. He turned his head to hide his fear from Haru's view.

"I...I'm sorry Yuki. I just heard that you were sick and I came to visit. I just..." Haru trailed off. Anger started to boil within his body. _Why does Akito have to be so demanding? He really pisses me off!_ Haru couldn't contain himself...he was going to explode. "I hate that damn Akito! What the fuck is his problem? Damn bastard!"

Yuki placed a hand on Haru's chest. "Please," he panted, "don't turn black." He coughed hard. Yuki fell backwards onto the futon in a fit of wheezing. Alert, Haru stood and turned to exit. _I'll get someone here to help you, my Yuki._

"Is Yuki alright?" Torhu asked. Concern crossed her face as she held a clean haori and towel. Haru looked down at her: _She really is a caring girl...is Akito _sure _that she's the One? _

"Look you--take care of Yuki. I'm going to get Hatori here so he can check up on him. He'll be here by nightfall." Haru disappeared out of sight.

_Poof. What was that? _wondered Tohru. She looked down onto the futon and became bewildered. "Yu..Yuki? Uh...are you a rat?" The small figure surrounded by mountainous sheets nodded. He continued to wheeze and Tohru quickly settled him onto her lap. She dipped the towel in cool water and pressed it on his forehead; his wheezing subsided.

"Thank you. I...I'm sorry you have to see me like this, in my animal form." The small Rat blushed. _Why isn't she disgusted by me?_

"Yuki, you're so cute! Did you transform because you're sick?" He nodded. _Poof. _Yuki straddled her, completely naked and in full glory. "Oh!" Torhu whipped her hands over her eyes, trying also to conceal her fiery cheeks. "I...I didn't see anything!" She could feel him shift his weight as he got up. Meekly, Torhu opened her eyes and gazed into Yuki's eyes. _He's so handsome, just standing there smiling at me. _

"I apologize. When we turn back into human form, we're completely naked. But, I think I feel a bit better now," Yuki confessed. He tightened his haori and began patting his brow with a towel. "Did Haru go to get Hatori?" She nodded. "Good, then we have some time until he gets here..." He turned to face her, a smile on his lips.

_What? "We have some time?" _Yuki stalked over to where Torhu was kneeling. _Oh, he's looking at me! _ His hair fluttered in the breeze and his soft skin was slightly glistening.

"Yu...Yuki..." Torhu began, but was cut off by Yuki's soft lips pressing up against hers. His fingers tightened in her hair as he pulled her face closer to his. _Yes--she's exactly what I've been waiting for. _He deepened the kiss and added a flick of his tongue on her lips. Tohru moaned and allowed him entrance to her mouth. Softly, Yuki rolled around her tongue with his, dancing around the cavern and taking in her sweet smell.

Tohru responded by caressing Yuki's milky smooth cheeks. Her fingers slid around his neck and up his hair line, soliciting a moan from Yuki's throat. _I...I think we should stop. This could lead to..._ Her thoughts trailed off as Yuki released her lips and persuaded her to lie down on his futon. Torhu could smell all of Yuki, completely engulfing her.

He proceeded down her neck, nipping and sucking gently as he descended. Torhu cried out in innocent anguish as he pleasured her sensitive neck. He continued his teasing over to her ears and nibbled some more, Torhu squirming under his body.

Yuki looked up from his work and gazed into her eyes. Lust and innocence looked back at him. _She really isn't disgusted by me...she's letting me touch her and kiss her. _Yuki could hardly contain himself; her radiance beckoned for him to do more. He began working her kimono open with nimble fingers. Tohru gasped as her breasts were presented to Yuki. He traced a slender finger down her midline and watched as her pink nipples hardened into little buds. Her entire body blushed as he reached down to devour the soft skin of her breast. Yuki could feel the heat rising in him, tempting him to take even more of her body. He could feel his body ache to be with someone, especially her.

He bit down on her nipple and Tohru's body convulsed, her back arching in pleasure. His body was steaming; his organ was on fire. The temperature in his body soared as his own body began trembling. _Oh no! _he thought. _I can't pass...out..._ Yuki collapsed once again on Tohru, his head cradled between her supple breasts. Tohru rolled him over and could hear him wheezing again.

"Yuki! Are you alright? Yuki..." Tohru blushed at her nakedness as she settled Yuki under the covers. She pushed his hair off his sweaty brow and began dabbing it with a damp towel. _Knock knock. _Tohru panicked and quickly tied her kimono and fixed her disheveled hair. "Come in," her voice slightly wavering.

Hatori bowed and stepped over the threshold and took in the sight before him. "I guess Yuki is sick. I shall be alone with him now," he said coldly. Torhu sidled out of the room and breathed a sigh of relief. _That was a close call._ She descended the staircase and walked past the open shoji doors.

"You know, you really ought to be more discreet with your affair with Yuki," Haru stated flatly. "You could get him into some serious trouble with Akito."

"Wh...what kind of trouble?"

Haru leaned against the porch post; night was approaching. "Akito may just lock up our little Rat, and no one will hear from him again..." _Lock him up? But, why?_

A/N: okay, so I'm getting better at the teasing part. I just don't know what to do about Torhu. I mean, she's so innocent and so flaky, that it makes it difficult writing her into smut. Yes, she's a writer's challenge. Okay...so far: Yuki x Tohru...but there might be a love triangle or two :P

Yuki seems a bit more bold here than in the manga, but it's just to get to the action.

Next chapter: I'm thinking of some yaoi, but who and who? I'll let you pick! Plus, will Tohru ever go to visit Akito? Please review if you want ch 4 posted!

Also, what do you guys _really _think of my writing? Too bland? Too many teasers? Too much flowery shit and not enough hard core? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

Thank you to the 5 reviews I've gotten so far. A writer likes to have her work appreciated by others.

-Jen


	4. Meeting

-1**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruba or any of the characters. I just like to play around with them (and I DO mean play)

Hmmm...I wonder what it would be like if Yuki was a pirate...

Chapter 4:

"Oh Shigure, I cannot wait any longer..." said a frightening seductive voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki will be alright. I suggest he rest _soundly_ for the next couple of days," Hatori sounded like an automaton. Tohru cast her eyes down in innocent shame. _He...he must know what happened. _"And as for earlier," he continued, "I apologize for sounding so cold. I really haven't mastered the art of politeness."

"Oh no! Really! It's alright. I just was worried about Yuki," Tohru admitted. "He's been doing so much for me, so it only made sense for me to help him too."

_Hmm..now that is interesting, coming from a non zodiac member._ _Akito will be in for a surprise._ "I really must be getting back to the main house. The lunch was very good." Hatori stood and brushed off the invisible dirt from his black haori. With a slight nod towards Tohru, he left through the front door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun filtered in through the open shoji doors as Tohru was putting the finishing touches on breakfast. _There. This should give Yuki plenty of energy this morning._ She arranged the items on a tray and prepared for the long journey up the stairs. Stepping over the threshold, she collided with the still sleepy Yuki.

"Oh...!" _Crash. Break. Scatter. Thud. _There were shattered dishes and rice everywhere. Yuki sat up, rubbing his head. _Well, she is a bit clumsy. Perhaps that's...what I like...about her._ Tohru regained consciousness and began scrubbing and cleaning and apologizing.

"Here, let me help you." Their hands met as they reached for the same shard of broken ceramic. Tohru looked up into Yuki's eyes and blushed at his close proximity. He raised his hand and began picking out small grains of rice from her hair. His hand brushed her face and he brought his lips closer to hers.

"Well, my Yuki, becoming a bit friendly? You know you shouldn't do foolish things like that." A tall, willowy figure stood ten feet from them. Tohru looked back at Yuki, but his face had darkened. The tall boy sauntered his way in front of Yuki and clasped his down turned face. "You know," he said softly, "you deserve a punishment." Yuki's eyes flickered wide open. "And," he continued, looking over to Tohru, "your lovely friend will be there during it." He laughed maliciously.

Yuki turned his head away. _No, this isn't happening. Why? Why can't anything good ever happen?_ He was pulled from his thoughts by a rough hand grabbing his collar. Tohru was quickly bound and gagged by the reluctant Hatori. Tohru's eyes flashed from man to man in the room. Fear began to accumulate in her stomach as she began watching the events unfolding in front of her.

Yuki was pushed to his knees. "Say you love me. Say 'I love you, my dear Akito.' Say it so _she _can hear you!" he bellowed. He caressed Yuki's grey tresses and yanked his head back. Akito's nostrils flared at Yuki's disobedience. "I shall teach the Rat not to mess with me!"

He ripped off Yuki's haori, digging his claws into his tender white skin. Akito's loosened haori slipped off his slender shoulders, exposing a sickly frame underneath. Red marks appeared on his back as Akito forced his engorged member into Yuki's mouth. "This...is what...happens...when...you ...don't...follow...my orders!" he panted between each choppy thrust. Akito pushed Yuki to the ground, biting and nipping his soft body roughly. Yuki responded by lying there like a dead weight. Small sobs could be heard emanating from Tohru. _I...can't live with myself if she sees what he does to me_, he thought. Rough fingers dug into his hips as he was flipped over to his hands and knees. A stinging slap reverberated around the room, the creamy skin of Yuki's bottom reddening. Akito rammed his dry organ into the small pucker, without waiting for any indication from Yuki. A few rough thrusts was enough to elicit a moan from Akito's throat. A small, clear tear began to fall on Yuki's creamy cheek.

Akito stopped long enough to turn Yuki on his back before ramming his organ into the nirvana. More silent tears began streaming from Yuki's eyes, his eyes scrunched up with pain and humiliation.

"That's right! I don't want _you _to feel good. I want to inflict pain on you, Rat!" _My tears aren't from you...they're for Tohru._ Away Akito pounded, treating Yuki's body as rough as possible. When he neared his plateau, he pulled out quickly and shot his energy into Yuki's face. The salty juice stung his eyes. Akito's placid organ slid out of his pucker with a slight shooting pain. _It's over... _Yuki curled up into a fetal ball, his back towards Tohru.

"Uki! Uki!" Tohru cried through her gag. Tears fell freely from her face as she stared horror struck at the spent Akito and the humiliated Yuki. _How...could he treat Yuki this way?_

"Well now Yuki, please remember to bring that girl to the main house within the next few days. Unless," he began, "you'd like a repeat performance of today." He slipped back into his haori which thankfully hid his pale body from view. Akito nodded to Hatori to let Tohru go and he obliged. _I should have known what Akito would do to Yuki. Especially after how Akito saw them nearly kiss._

"I'm sorry, Miss Honda," he apologized quietly as he untied her bindings. He followed sly Akito out the front door.

Once free, Tohru slowly crept towards Yuki on her hands and feet. "Wait-" he commanded. "Leave me alone, Miss Honda." He curled up tighter. Tohru stopped short. _He didn't call me Tohru. What a cruel thing Akito has done; Yuki is humiliated._

She reached out a tentative hand and found that Yuki slapped it away. Not letting it get to her, Tohru grabbed and held on tight to Yuki's body. He struggled, but succumbed to her warmth and comfort. Soft sobs escaped from his pink lips and tears flowed heavily from his scrunched eyes. The smell of Akito's load wafted into her nostrils, so she began washing Yuki's face with a dish towel.

"It must have been horrible for you to watch that," he stated flatly. He rolled over to his back, not caring about his nudity. _It was horrible for me to know that you watched it._ "We do what Akito wants or we suffer the consequences. That's how it has always been."

"There are many things that I don't know about you and your family." She wrapped his discarded haori around him. Her eyes began to well up with tears. "It seems to me that you've been through so much. All of this makes me want to break your curse all the more, Yuki." She closed her eyes but the tears still fell. "I just want all of the Sohma's to be happy, even Akito. I'm sure he has a story to tell too."

"Thank you...Tohru." _You don't know how happy you make me feel, Tohru. I'm just happy to spend this time with you. _Tohru's sobbing subsided and she engulfed Yuki in her arms. They sat there, as if in the middle of a battle, one that had been raging on in the Sohma house for so long...

A/N: oooo... so, how was it? I doubt this was the yaoi you guys had in mind, but the thought occurred to me that Tohru hadn't met Akito yet. I felt that Yuki's humiliation would bring Tohru and Yuki closer together, and it seems to have worked. It really tore me apart writing this chapter, but it was the best way I could think of to make Akito more evil. I hope to set into the more sensual side of this story.

But what about the love triangle? you say. Yup, that's coming soon (I'm hoping the next chapter). You'll have to wait and see the pairings in the next chapter.

Also, I apologize for taking so long to update. I had a test to study for and research for a senior thesis to do. You know, if only writing a seminar paper would be this easy!

Oh well, thank you to the 9 reviews I got. I really enjoy seeing your comments. Please, feel free to criticize my work since that's how I become a better writer!

-Jen


	5. Rendezvous

-1**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. What I DO own are what they do to each other :)

A/N: If you've made it this far, you ought to continue reading...it's pretty good (especially those people who aren't reviewing!) XD

Chapter 5:

"Oh, so that's what happened. No wonder Yuki was acting so strangely yesterday," stated Shigure. He looked into his lap, where Akito's head rested, brushed Akito's bangs from his forehead. "So, what will you do with Tohru?"

Akito closed his eyes and pondered. _Why does it matter if she can break the curse? Mortals aren't supposed to meddle with divine interaction._ He opened his eyes and looked at Shigure. "My plan is a secret, but I will tell you this: she will regret being the Chosen One." His smile curved dramatically upwards, deceit flashing in his eyes.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Things have been solemn since Akito came to visit Yuki two days ago, _thought Tohru. She absently continued to wash the same dish. _I want to help him, but I don't know how. I have to go see Akito, but I can't let Yuki know..._

Tohru finished the dishes and wandered out of the kitchen. At the table, Yuki was fast asleep after the large dinner Tohru made. _He probably hasn't been able to sleep since the incident with Akito._ His cheeks glowed from the dying western sun. Tohru blushed as she gazed at him shamelessly. "Yuki? You should go to bed," she started. He didn't stir, so she knelt and began shaking his shoulder. He awoke with a start and pinned her down on the tatami mats. His eyes looked distant and he slumped on top of her and began snoring. Tohru's entire body flamed and her eyes were wide open. She tried shifting under his body, but he seemed to get heavier the more she struggled. _I have...to do...something. I...can't...breathe...with his...dead weight. _Unable to think of anything else to do, she pressed her lips onto Yuki's and kissed him deeply.

Yuki responded by entangling his hands in her hair and opening her mouth with his persistent tongue. She blushed at his sudden touch. "Tohru," he moaned. "I...want to be with you..." Tohru's heart thudded unmercifully against her ribs. "Please..." he began, but stopped. He rose, gently pulling Tohru in his wake. She followed him up the stairs and into his room. Yuki traversed the space and opened his window. He walked back to Tohru and began ravishing her neck with simple flicks of his tongue. He pulled her closer and she could feel his hardened body against her waist. He continued his work, up and down both sides of her neck, kissing and nipping at her youthful skin.

Slowly, he sashayed Tohru over to his futon and laid her down. He spread her legs with his knee and settled on top of her. Tohru began thrashing from pleasure, the tingling sensation from her flower working its way up her spine. '_Yuki is humiliated' _flashed across her mind. The memory of Akito raping Yuki danced vividly in her mind's eye. Her eyes sprang open. A tear escaped onto her cheek and Yuki licked it away.

"Are you alright, Tohru?" asked Yuki in a husky voice. He stopped his torture when Tohru wasn't responding anymore. "Am I hurting you?"

Tohru shook her head. "No, I was just thinking of what Akito did to you. That...wasn't the first time, was it?" she cautiously asked. Yuki slid to his side, one leg still cradled between hers.

"No, it's happened several times. Sometimes, Akito just wants my body for his own pleasure," he explained. He wiped another of Tohru's tears away. "Please don't cry. You are my angel...the one who can release us all from Akito's grasp."

_Yuki just smiled. 'Release us all from Akito's grasp.' What does he mean? _

"You see," Yuki continued, "the twelve members of the Zodiac are doomed to be controlled by one person and we will live out our existence in a banquet that never ends. The stupid Cat can never join, so he will be secluded. That's our unfortunate destiny." He cupped Tohru's cheek. "But you can prevent that from happening...but I'm not sure how."

"I understand, Yuki. Because you are all possessed by those spirits, you have to carry out their endless feasting," she recited. _Kyo...he'll be secluded? I can't let that happen either, _she thought. _I need to tell him that I want to see Akito. _"I...want to visit Akito. I _am _going to break your curse. For everyone's sake, and even for Kyo. No one should be forced to live a life in confinement," she said firmly. Yuki's eyes widened at her determination.

_I really want to be with you, Tohru. And I will once the curse has been lifted._ He pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tightly. "You're...special...Tohru. To all of us." He kissed her hair and pulled her closer to his warm body.

A visitor who had been watching and listening intently, jumped down from the roof. He looked up to the window as thoughts came pouring forth. _She said 'even for Kyo.' _A light blush tinged his cheeks. _I will take her from you, ya damn Rat._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to the market now, Yuki," called Tohru from the bottom of the stairs. She had slept the night in Yuki's arms and rose early to get food for the evening meal. She slipped her sandals on and exited the house. The market was a bustling place, full of wonderful smells and noises.

"Tohru," said a male voice from behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with an orange haired boy.

"Kyo! You...you startled me!" she panted. Her groceries began slipping out of her arms as she gasped for air.

"Can't you do anything!" he yelled and grabbed the items before they fell. "_I'll_ carry these for you. Are you done yet?" He grew impatient at her rapidly changing expressions.

"Uh...um, thank you. I should have asked Yuki to come with me today," she said sheepishly.

"Don't talk about that damn Rat in front of me!" he screamed. Tohru nearly fell down from the shock of his words. Kyo closed his eyes and apologized. "I just get pissed off when I hear anything about that damn Yuki."

_I hope he realizes that we're going to Yuki's house, _Tohru thought.

Most of the journey thereafter was conducted in silence. Tohru noticed that a few cats began following them. The further along they traveled, the more cats that showed up. Kyo was noticeably becoming more angry too. One of the cats bravely took a running leap up to Kyo's shoulder.

"Goddamn cats!"

Tohru smirked. "They just started following us, Kyo--and they are kind of cute." He turned around to see her brightly smiling face. His anger subsided from her unwavering expression. He hunkered down on a moss covered boulder.

"Because we're possessed, we attract our respective animals. I don't know why they started following us, though." Tohru settled beside him, pulling a yellow cat onto her lap. It mewed happily. Kyo could feel her warmth near his leg. _I want her just because Yuki likes her. If I can have her, then I can beat him. But, why...do I feel..._

He slid off the rock to Tohru's level and grabbed her face in one seamless movement. _She...doesn't look scared. _He swallowed hard as he kissed her buttery soft lips. He pulled away and saw her fully flushed cheeks. _That felt...nice... _He pressed his lips to her one more time, relishing in their warmth and fullness.

_Kyo, is kissing me. But why? He's usually so distant from me._ Kyo released her lips and stood. He held out his hand to help her up, but he didn't let go of it afterwards. They stood there staring at each other, neither one saying a word or attempting to release each other's hand...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, we see the beginnings of a love triangle. What happens to Yuki while Tohru is out at the market? Will there be yaoi or hentai?

I don't want Tohru to give up her virginity yet...the sweet little flower that she is. Who will take it from her? Will she be willing?

Thank you to the 14 reviews I've gotten so far. I enjoy entertaining all of you with my little concoction here. Please review if you want more. I'm still taking suggestions for yaoi pairings.

-Jen


	6. Determination

-1

Chapter 6:

Yuki yawned and sat up on the futon. _Tohru's gone...I guess she went to go get some food for dinner. _He rose from the bed and put on his hakama (A/N: pants). _So, she wants to visit Akito. I really don't think he'll allow her to break the curse. He wants to continue to abuse us all._ Anger rose in Yuki and he punched the shoji door of his room. He rubbed his hand as he heard the door downstairs slide open.

"...thank you for carrying the food for me, Kyo," said Tohru gaily. Yuki's anger continued to boil at the sound of the Cat's name. His cheeks flared red at the thought of them being together. He fought to maintain composure as he raged down the stairs to encounter Kyo.

"What are you doing here, Cat?" Yuki asked nastily. He was in no mood to deal with Kyo, especially after Tohru told him that she wanted to visit Akito.

"_I _was helping Tohru carry _your _groceries," he said with a smirk. Tohru was bustling in the kitchen and was mostly unaware of the rising commotion in the living room. "I'm gonna beat you, ya damn Rat." Kyo cracked his knuckles and took a fighting stance. Yuki followed suit.

"Oh really? And how will you do that?"

Tohru walked out of the kitchen at the exact moment that Kyo grabbed her in his arms. "Like this..." His voice trailed as he leaned a soft kiss onto a very surprised Tohru. She didn't squirm, but she blushed profusely. He deepened the kiss, probing his tongue around her lips. Yuki stood slack jawed. The longer the kiss went, the more pissed Yuki became; both from Kyo's audacity to kiss her and from Tohru's willingness in the kiss. He stalked away; there was a distant door slam from the second floor.

Kyo released from Tohru, smiling to himself that he had finally beaten Yuki at something. He looked down at Tohru's flushed face and lips. His heart that was before frozen, now pumped madly as he looked at her. "Kyo..." she began. He kissed her before she could say another word. _Please don't let this end. I want to remember the day I defeated Yuki. I can now be accepted as a member of the Zodiac, or so Akito has said. _He broke away for a breath and surveyed his captive. Her hair gently caressed her cheek and the pink of her cheeks made her glow. "Kyo, why do you hate Yuki so much?"

Kyo was taken aback. He expected to be smacked--not asked this kind of question. "Well, he's the one who tricked the Cat into missing the banquet. Since then, the Cat spirit has always harbored negative feelings for the Rat. I just can't stand anything about him." _He deserves to be hated._

"But Yuki is a gentle person. I don't think he'd trick you at all," she replied naively. "He's so wonderful around everyone. Please, just give him a chance." She hugged Kyo, sending warm shivers up his spine. "You're family and you should all get along. We all have differences, but that's what makes life interesting." She paused, drawing a deep breath. "I don't want you to live in confinement, so I'm going to break your curse. Please, just try, okay?"

Kyo pressed her head into his shoulder while drinking in her essence. _I can't stand Yuki...but I'll do it for you. Just stay with me, Tohru._ He pulled her away from him and looked deep into her eyes. "I will try, Tohru. Thank you for being here. I have practice to go to, but I will visit you soon." With that, he hugged her again briefly and walked out the front door.

Upstairs, Yuki could hear every word that was spoken between the two. Small streaks stained his velvety skin and he sunk softly to the floor. _Tohru, you will save us all._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It smelled of sex and men. The room was rather large, but gloomy. The shoji doors were wide open, ushering in cold drafts. Akito lay stretched out on a low couch, his eyes focused on the display before him. Shigure and Ayame were in the middle of performing shunga. The two handsome men intertwined their legs, arms, and twisted their torsos as they were connected at the hip. Ayame's white tresses were lazily pulled up into a loose bun, and the red kimono he wore was hiked up over his rear. His golden orbs looked off in the distance as Shigure continued his monotonous sexual motions. Shigure was the tomboy girl, who was also wearing a kimono. He gently pushed his organ in and out of Ayame's stretched pucker, all the while Akito's eyes flashed over their bodies.

"Wait...this is missing something." Akito snarled. "Yes, please send for Tohru, Hatori." Akito smirked wider to himself. _Yes, Yuki needs to pay for not bringing Tohru here yet._ Hatori had been kneeling beside Akito's couch, eyes closed, not wanting to watch his close friends and relatives masquerade for this malevolent being. Hatori nodded and left the room quickly.

Ayame orgasmed, followed by Shigure, in a less than spectacular way. Once finished, they were told to clean up and leave Akito's sight. Since they couldn't have intimate relations with non Zodiac members, they resorted to relationships with each other. Shigure and Ayame were the most sexually intimate, but they kept their true emotions far from Akito's prying eyes and hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was nearly halfway to the Sohma main household when she saw Hatori on the road a few hundred feet away.

"Hatori! It is you! I'm glad you're here!" She said, waving her hands over her head and running to meet him. His face was extremely hard and cold, more than usual. "Hatori?"

"You are to meet with Akito, Miss Tohru. He requests a meeting with you now." _Forgive me, Tohru. I take a virgin to the sacrificial altar with that request._

The rest of the journey was conducted in complete silence, the tension building in both of their chests as they neared the Sohma residence. Hatori motioned her to the entrance way of Akito's wing and followed.

"Come in, my dear Tohru," he called through the door, sensing her presence. Startled, she knelt at the door and slid it open, bowing after the door was opened. Akito rose from the couch and slinked his way to the door. He cupped her down turned face and made her look at him forcefully. Determination was all he could see. Disgusted, he thrust her head away. "Do you know why I brought you here, Tohru?"

She shook her head, but didn't reply.

"Well, I was becoming rather bored watching Shigure and Ayame not having fun. They need a little something to spice things up," he turned his back to her. "Hatori, take her to the guest room and tell her to put on the clothes that are lying on the bed. Then, bring her back to me." A low laugh erupted from his throat as he turned to face them again. "Oh, and don't forget to invite Shigure and Ayame."

Hatori nodded, knowing what would ensue. He led Tohru out of Akito's wing and into the guest bedroom that housed all sorts of unspeakable objects. Spread on the bed was a hatori and hakama in masculine colors. "Tohru..." Hatori began, but paused. "Forgive us for allowing that monster to do this, but we cannot defy the wrath of God..."

Tohru's ears perked up. "G...god?" she stuttered out. Her eyes were blank and her face was expressionless. '_God is the one who is controlling them and maintaining the curse.' How...can...I compete with that? _She sunk to her knees and she began weeping silently. Hatori looked upon her, concern creasing his brows, which was one of the first emotions to break through in years. He kneeled by her and put a gentle hand on her head. She looked up with a tear-stained face and threw her arms around his neck in a close embrace. "I will...try my hardest, Hatori," she hiccupped.

Tohru released her grasp on Hatori and stood up, fully determined to complete her task. Hatori nodded in recognition of her plan and exited the room. She quickly changed into the hatori and hakama and rolled her hair into a tight bun. The sun outside was slowly dying on the horizon and a few stars began to shine. _This ends now! _her mind screamed. She swallowed the remnants of her tears and strode out of the room, exuding confidence.

In Akito's wing, Ayame and Shigure were already being positioned on the floor, preparing for round two of the night's festivities. A knock on Akito's door signaled that the guest of honor had arrived. "Come in, Miss Tohru. I've been waiting for you." Tohru stepped over the threshold, throwing her manners to the wind.

"Why Akito? Why must you do torturous things to your family members?" Her voice came out forcefully, yet caring. "Please, don't do this to them."

Akito stood stunned. _I hadn't expected her to talk back to me--and after I allowed her to live with my Yuki._ "I really don't know what you're talking about. They do this for me because they love me. You are the one doing torturous things to them, Tohru," he replied nastily. _She'll learn not to mess with the divine._

Tohru clenched her hands and stepped towards Akito. "Allow them the chance to love you, without you forcing them to love you." She knelt at his feet but continued to look into his cold eyes. Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame were thoroughly shocked. The room was silent as the trio watched Akito and Tohru stare at each other.

"I'll...I'll show you, Akito." She rose up on her knees and clasped Akito's midsection tightly. Shock radiated from everyone, but mostly from Akito.

"Let go of me, you bitch!" he bellowed, trying to push her off him. Tohru squeezed tighter. He struggled against her grasp, but to no avail. He began to get winded and slumped to his knees. Now face to face, Tohru was able to see the magic she had worked. Akito's normally calculating face had somehow softened and no evil words caressed his tongue.

Tohru's eyes moistened and she hugged Akito around the neck, drawing him in to her heart."We all love you, but give us the chance to show you on our own free will," she whispered onto his neck. She felt Akito's hands wrap around her body and draw her close. Tohru blushed and released her hold so she could better view his expressions. Akito's sickly skin had taken a healthy hue, which was marred only by the few tears he should have shed years ago. Tohru smiled.

_Slap!_ Tohru fell to the ground. She instinctively grabbed her cheek during her descent. "That's enough, Akito!" screamed Hatori and Shigure in unison. Akito simply continued to weep quietly, looking down at the fallen flower. _No one can love me. You are doing this so that you can be with everyone. You want me to be alone. _Akito glared at the trio as they made a motion to reach out to her. Akito touched her face hesitantly. _She's...so warm. _Her smiling face flashed across his memory, and he thought about what she had said: _"Allow them the chance to love you, without you forcing them to love you." Did she show...me...love?_

Kyo and Yuki burst through the door, each panting heavily. They stood in stunned silence at the scene before them.

_What is this warmth that I feel? _

A/N: Wow, so I apologize for taking sooo long to update. I had so many deadlines looming overhead that I really didn't have an opportunity to write (I also had a bit of writer's block). So, what did you think? I figured that Akito couldn't really be ALL that bad, but he is kinda rotten.

Also, shunga is a type of woodblock print that features people in the middle of sex. It's unusual b/c during the time period, sexually explicit drawings were not allowed. A common phrase was: doing it like shunga (or something like that), meaning that the positions were extremely difficult to get into and thus very unrealistic. If you want a better taste of what shunga is, do a google search.

Alright, lots of stuff happened in this chapter, but more is to come! Can Tohru tame the beast and release the curse? Who will take her heart? Please review if you want another chapter. If I get lots of reviews, I might be tempted to update faster. Thanks to those who reviewed!


End file.
